La Grande Réunion
by isalange
Summary: William qui a maintenant 15 ans est réuni avec ses parents Mulder et Scully


Title: **La Grande Réunion**  
Author: Isabelle Bergeron  
E-Mail: isa_l_  
Disclamer: Je n'ai pas créer la série 'The X-Files'. Elle appartient à Chris Carter  
Timeline: 15 ans après 'The Truth'  
Spoilers: All Things; William; The Truth (disons plutôt tous les épisodes importants)  
Keywords: Mulder Scully Romance

Synopsis: William renoue avec ses parents biologiques, Mulder et Scully.  
Distributions: Où vous voulez, mais autant que vous m'avertissez.  
Author's note: Techniquement, vous êtes supposé d'avoir la traduction et l'originale, voici le texte originale qui est en français québécois, ma langue maternelle.  
Feedback: envoyez-moi vos commentaires  
Rating: G

Cette histoire se situe environ trois ans après la date de l'invasion indiquée par l'homme à la cigarette. Mulder et Scully ont empêché l'invasion en détruisant les contacts des extra-terrestres. Fox Mulder a récupéré son identité, mais pas son emploi au FBI. Il est maintenant psychologue à son compte. Il a son cabinet et une fois par semaine, il rencontre des adolescents à problèmes. Dana Scully, la femme à Mulder depuis environ 15 ans, travaille à temps partiel comme coroner et infirmière dans la même polyvalente que Mulder. Elle ne travaille seulement que quelques jours en raison qu'elle est enceinte de jumeaux depuis 8 mois.

Après avoir perdu ses parents adoptifs dans un accident de voiture, William Van De Kramp est envoyé dans une famille d'accueil à Washington. William, âgé de 15 ans, doit attendre la fermeture de l'enquête avant de savoir s'il doit être envoyé dans une famille d'adoption. William a aussi le choix de retrouver ses parents biologiques s'il le désire. Il a appris la nouvelle de son adoption seulement 15 jours avant l'accident.

Vers 8h30, William va s'inscrire à la polyvalente comme étant un nouvelle étudiant en secondaire 3. Il rencontre une brunette de son âge en sortant de la direction.

_Katherine : Vous êtes William Van De Kramp ?_

_William: Oui._

_Katherine: Je suis Katherine Anderson, je suis votre guide pour votre premier jour d'école._

_William : Enchanté, dis-tu, Ok ?_

_Katherine : Comme tu veux._

La première semaine se passe comme la première journée : de façon très tranquille. William se lie rapidement d'amitié avec Katherine. Un mois après leur rencontre, William dévoile un secret.

_William : Katherine, j'ai quelque chose à te dire qui va te paraître vraiment bizarre._

_Katherine : Dis-le._

_William : Je parle très peu de moi et de ma famille, car je ne sais plus qui je suis. Mes parents adoptifs sont décédés deux semaines avant ma rentrée à cette polyvalente._

_Katherine : Je suis désolée._

_William : Je crois même que ce n'est pas rien qu'un accident._

_Katherine : Un coup monté ?_

_William : Je ne sais pas._

_Katherine : Connais-tu tes parents biologiques ?_

_William : Non, mais j'ai trouvé cette lettre en fin de semaine quand j'ai récupéré des objets personnels appartenant à mes parents adoptifs._

Katherine prend la lettre et la lit à haute voix.

_« Cher William,_

_Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais je suis ta maman. J'écris cette lettre pour m'excuser de t'avoir mis en adoption. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu étais dans mon ventre et tu avais déjà des ennemis. Ton père est parti quand tu n'avais que deux jours pour nous protéger, mais le danger est resté présent. Pour ta sécurité, je t'ai envoyé en adoption. J'ai brisé mon cœur à ce moment. Sache que je t'aime et ton papa aussi. Je souhaite de te revoir, mon petit Willy-Bully._

_De ta maman Dana et ton papa Fox. »_

Katherine touche la main de William.

_Katherine : Quand tes parents adoptifs ont-ils reçu cette lettre ?_

_William : Elle devait être dans mon sac de voyage._

_Katherine : Au moins, tu as une piste. Le prénom Fox est très rare._

_William : J'ai la voix de ma mère qui est restée dans ma mémoire. J'ai une mémoire photographique._

_Katherine : As-tu d'autres secrets de ce genre ?_

_William : Oui, sur moi, cette fois._

_Katherine : Ah oui ?_

_William : J'ai des pouvoirs télé kinésiques. Je commande des objets à distances._

_Katherine : Depuis…_

Dring…

La sonnerie du début des cours empêche de Katherine de continuer. Elle essaie de connaître quand même la suite, assise à son pupitre.

_Katherine : Depuis quand les as-tu, William ?_

_William : Depuis…_

_Frank Daniels (enseignant) : Mlle Anderson, Mr. Van de Kramp, le temps de discussion est terminé._

_Katherine : Entendu, Mr. Daniels._

_William: Je m'excuse, monsieur._

Fox Mulder entre dans la classe et met sa serviette sur le bureau.

_Frank Daniels : Bonjour, Fox. Comment va, Dana ?_

_Mulder : Salut Frank. Elle va bien._

Ils s'échangent une poignée de mains.

_Frank Daniels : Les enfants, le Docteur Fox Mulder va vous enseigner le reste du cours._

_Mulder : Bonjour._

_(Tous) : Bonjour._

_Mulder : Je veux m'entretenir avec vous sur le sujet de la famille._

_William (murmure) : Oh non !_

_Mulder : Problème, Monsieur et Mademoiselle ?_

Mulder remarque que Katherine a regardé William quand il a prononcé le mot 'famille'.

William : Non, docteur.

_Katherine : Non, Mr. Mulder._

_Mulder: Bien, Commençons par nos deux troubleaux._

_Tous (sauf William et Katherine) : Rires._

_Mulder : Mr…_

_William : Van de Kramp, William Van de Kramp._

_Mulder: Mr. Van de Kramp, quels sont vos relations avec vos parents ?_

_William : Est-ce que je peux ne pas répondre ?_

_Mulder : Pourquoi ?_

_William : C'est trop personnel._

_Mulder : Je suis psychologue, vous pouvez tous dire._

_William (fâché): Ils sont morts, vous êtes content._

_Mulder : Comment ?_

_William : Je ne sais plus et lâchez-moi._

_Mulder : Mr…_

_William (en se levant) : J'ai dit stop. Vous n'étiez pas là quand j'en avais besoin._

La phrase de William avait un double sens puisque tous les tubes fluorescents explosent. Pendant que tout le monde se pose des questions, William a pris la fuite. Katherine le suit.

_Katherine : William ! Attends-moi !_

William s'accroupit contre le mur du couloir. Quand Katherine voit qu'il pleure, elle le prend dans ses bras.

_Katherine : Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait exploser les lumières ?_

_William : Oui, quand je me fais mettre à bout, c'est ce qu'il arrive._

_Katherine : Il ne sait pas que tu es orphelin._

_William : J'ai appris des choses dont je ne sais pas comment réagir._

_Katherine : Tu lis dans les pensées ? William…_

Katherine sent ramollir le corps de William, elle remarque qu'il a perdu connaissance.

_Katherine (crie) : Au secours, quelqu'un ! Il faut appeler les secours._

Mulder, qui est resté dans la classe, entend le cri. Il vient à la rencontre de Katherine et voit William évanoui. Il appelle Scully, qui est à l'infirmerie, avec son téléphone cellulaire. En quelques minutes seulement, William est conduit à l'hôpital à la demande de Scully. Mulder l'emporte en voiture et rendu à l'hôpital, couche William sur une civière en attendant d'être examiné. Katherine Anderson est la petite-fille du Docteur Daniel Waterson. Elle a souvent déjà vu faire son grand-père des analyses sur l'état de ses patients. Katherine demande un échantillon de sang aux infirmières pour vérifier si William ne fait pas d'anémie en raison de l'énorme stress qui a subi.

Mulder et Scully ont retourné à leur occupation à la polyvalente. Mulder est allé expliquer au directeur l'absence de Katherine. Étant donné que Mulder a su que William était orphelin, Katherine est donc la seule personne que William veut voir à son réveil. Le docteur Daniel Waterson vient rencontrer son nouveau patient et est surpris de découvrir sa petite-fille près de lui.

_Daniel : Katherine, tu n'as pas de l'école ?_

_Katherine : J'en ai, Grandpa, mais mon ami est tombé dans les pommes._

_Daniel : Alors qui est ce jeune patient ?_

_Katherine : William Van de Kramp, âgé de 15 ans. Il habite dans un foyer d'accueil à Washington. Ses parents adoptifs sont décédés récemment._

_Daniel : Raison de l'évanouissement._

_Katherine : Je crois qu'il s'est surmené en raison du stress. J'ai demandé aux infirmières de vérifier s'il ne fait pas d'anémie._

_Daniel : Très bon diagnostic, future docteure Anderson._

_Katherine : J'ai un bon professeur._

_Daniel : J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase dans le passé, mais elle est partie dans une autre direction._

Daniel dit cela en pensant à Dana Scully. Il regarde les yeux de son patient et découvre les mêmes yeux que la flamme de son cœur avait.

_Daniel : Passons-lui un taco, car il a du sang dans les yeux._

Quand Daniel recule de quelques pas pour laisser les infirmières amener William à la salle du Taco, il remarque les reflets roux dans les cheveux bruns de William.

_Daniel : Katherine, vas chercher le résultat du test sanguin de William et demande une empreinte génétique._

_Katherine : D'accord, Grandpa._

Quand Katherine demande aux infirmières ce que son grand-père lui a envoyé récupéré, ces dernières la regardent étrangement.

_Infirmière : Mlle, est-ce que nous devons appeler ses parents ?_

_Katherine : Il ne connaît pas ses parents biologiques._

_Infirmière : C'est inscrit sur le dossier du jeune homme que si nous le voyons, de contacter avec le docteur Dana Scully._

_Katherine : D'accord, fais ce qu'il est écrit._

Katherine retourne voir son grand-père. En route, elle se demande pourquoi les infirmières veulent appeler celle de la polyvalente. Katherine se rappelle que William avait dit qu'il avait appris des troublantes nouvelles à son sujet lors de la rencontre avec le psychologue de l'école. Dr. Mulder et Dr. Scully sont mariés depuis quelques années seulement, mais les rumeurs circulent qu'ils auraient eu un enfant ensemble, mais ils l'auraient placé en foyer d'adoption. Les questions ne font que se formuler dans sa tête lorsqu'elle rencontre son grand-père.

_Katherine : Voilà ce que tu m'as demandé, Grandpa._

_Daniel : Merci, Katherine._

_Katherine : Les infirmières doivent prévenir celle de l'école en raison de ce dossier._

_Daniel : Quel est le nom de cette infirmière ?_

_Katherine : Docteur Dana Scully._

Daniel regarde Katherine surpris et ensuite le dossier.

_Daniel : C'est normal puisque c'est sa mère biologique._

_Katherine : Fox Mulder est-il son père biologique ?_

_Daniel : Oui, tu le connais ?_

_Katherine : C'est le psychologue de l'école. Il a provoqué la colère de William._

_Daniel : Comment cela ?_

_Katherine : Le docteur Mulder nous questionnait sur les relations avec nos parents et William ne voulait pas répondre._

_Daniel : Le docteur Mulder ignorait que c'était son fils, alors ?_

_Katherine : Je crois. J'ai entendu dire à l'école que le docteur Mulder et la docteure Scully ont travaillé ensemble au FBI et bien avant qu'ils décident de se marier._

_Daniel : Dana est…_

Adam St-John, le médecin en neurologie, interrompt la conversation de Daniel et Katherine.

_Adam : Bonjour, docteur Waterson._

_Daniel : Bonjour, docteur St-John, voici ma petite-fille, Katherine Anderson._

_Katherine : Bonjour, docteur, je suis une bonne amie de William, votre nouveau patient._

_Adam : Ah oui, William Van de Kramp…_

_Katherine: Mulder maintenant, docteur._

_Adam: D'accord, William Mulder a une activité très élevé dans…_

_Scully (crie) : Où est-il ?_

Scully arrive en vitesse vers eux. Mulder la suit de près.

_Adam : Que se passe-t-il, Dr Scully, Dr Mulder ?_

_Scully : Des infirmières m'ont téléphoné et m'ont dit de me rendre à l'hôpital._

_Adam : Votre fils est sous observation en raison d'une activité cérébrale trop élevée._

_Scully : Les deux lobes sont toujours en fonction, mais comment est-ce possible ?_

_Mulder : Dana, calme-toi._

_Scully : Jeffrey Spender m'a certifié que William allait pouvoir redevenir un enfant normal._

_Mulder : Dana, la magnétite a diminué l'activité cérébrale et non l'effacer. Jeffrey a fait en sorte de diminuer les pouvoirs psychiques pour être sûr qu'il ne devienne pas juste un cerveau._

_Scully : Comme toi lors de l'artéfact._

_William : Mes pouvoirs viendraient donc de mon père._

_Infirmière : Mr. Van de Kramp, vous devez vous recoucher._

_William : Laissez-moi, je vais bien._

_Katherine : William, tu es correct ?_

_William: Oui._

Katherine, toute contente de retrouver son ami en santé, se colle fort contre lui.

_William : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Katherine, mais quand j'utilise trop de mes pouvoirs psychiques, j'épuise mon cerveau._

_Adam : Docteur Mulder, vous avez des pouvoirs psychiques aussi ?_

_Mulder : Plus maintenant, C.B.G. Spender, mon père biologique a enlevé mes pouvoirs psychiques dans ma tête, mais ils ont été transmis dans mes gènes avant._

_Scully : C'est pour cela que les supersoldats étaient après toi ainsi que William._

_Mulder : Toi aussi, tu as le moyen de les détruire qui coulent dans tes veines._

_William : C'est pour me protéger que vous m'avez envoyé en adoption ?_

_Scully : Oui, Fox était partie pour nous protéger, mais la menace était toujours présente._

_Mulder : La perte de tes parents adoptifs est dure à accepter, c'est pour cela que tu as craqué en classe ?_

_William : Je ne le sais plus puisque j'ai toujours su que ma place n'était pas avec eux._

_Adam : Étant donné que William est guéri, vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital si vous voulez._

_Mulder : William, veux-tu voir notre demeure ?_

_William : Volontiers, mais je veux clarifier quelque chose. Docteur Waterson, pourquoi pensez-vous toujours que Dana, ma mère, est votre promise ?_

_Daniel :Comment ?_

_William : Vous êtes septique, j'étais peut-être évanoui, mais mon cerveau attendait tout ce que vous disiez et pensiez._

_Katherine : Tu lis dans les pensées ?_

_William : Oui, un autre de mes dons. Ton grand-père a déjà fréquenté ma mère, je crois ?_

_Scully : Oui, à l'école de médecine. J'étais sa maîtresse, c'est pourquoi son mariage a foiré._

_Katherine : C'est vrai, grand-père ? La Dana que tu parles si souvent est elle ?_

_Daniel : Oui, j'ai cru qu'elle allait revenir._

_Mulder : Docteur Waterson, je tiens à vous remercier, car lors de votre rencontre avec Dana, notre relation a évoluer, car Dana avait arrêté son choix sur moi._

_Daniel : C'est donc lui qui a fait changer ta vie au FBI._

_Scully : Oui, mon ancien partenaire au FBI, mais surtout mon époux, mon amoureux et le père de mes enfants._

Elle colle William pour la première fois depuis 15 ans et pointe aussi son ventre tout rond.

Mulder : Mes jumelles…

_Scully : Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis enceinte de 6 mois et que j'ai une fille. L'autre n'a pas voulu se montrer._

_William : Moi aussi, je suis sûr que j'ai des sœurs._

_Scully : Tu retiens bien du père._

_William : Donc nous rentrons à la maison._

_Mulder : Si tel est ton désir._

_William : Je vais passer au foyer récupérer mes effets personnels._

_Mulder : J'appelle Doggett, Reyes, Skinner et Maggie._

_Katherine : Ma mère ?_

_Mulder : Non, ma belle-mère, Margaret Scully. Ta nouvelle grand-mère, fiston._

Mulder colle aussi son fils pour la deuxième fois depuis la naissance de William.

Après John Dogget, Monica Reyes, Walter Skinner arrivent avec Margaret Scully à la maison de Mulder et Scully, ces derniers arrivent avec leur fils et une amie. Margaret reconnaît immédiatement le jeune homme.

_Margaret : William ! Mon petit William, c'est bien toi ?_

_William : Oui, c'est bien moi, grandma._

_Margaret : Où l'as-tu retrouvé, Dana ?_

_Scully : Il est ici à Washington depuis …_

_William : Un mois, maman._

Scully prend son fils dans ses bras et verse des larmes de joie en raison que William accepte Scully de nouveau comme sa mère. Scully essuie ses larmes et Mulder lui met une main sur l'épaule.

_Mulder : Fiston, je vais te présenter des personnes que tu as déjà vu bébé._

_William : D'accord, papa._

_Mulder: Que je suis content d'entendre ça !_

_William : Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre 2 ans._

_Mulder : Oui ! Voici John Doggett et Monica Reyes, ils ont travaillé avec ta mère et moi au FBI._

_Walter : Moi aussi, je suis Walter Skinner, leur ancien patron, mais aussi ton grand-père._

_William : Hein ?_

_Mulder : Il fréquente ta grand-mère Maggie._

_William : Pas quand j'étais bébé._

_Mulder : Non._

_William : Voici ma meilleure amie, Katherine Anderson._

_Margaret : Les meilleurs amis font les meilleurs amants. Regardez Fox et Dana comme exemple._

Mulder et Scully rougissent de gêne, Katherine et William aussi.

_William : Racontez votre histoire, je veux tout savoir._

_Mulder : Comme quoi ?_

_William : Votre rencontre au FBI ?_

_Margaret : Leur étrange relation surtout._

_Scully : Pas si étrange, maman._

_Mulder : Revenons au début, je travaillais au dossier X-Files quand on m'a associé à Dana Scully._

_William : Qu'est-ce qu'un X-Files ?_

_Mulder : Toutes les affaires qui relatent du paranormal : Extra-terrestre, Secte, Monstres, ect._

_William : Je suis septique, mais je dois avouer que j'ai vu d'étranges personnages à la ferme de mes parents adoptifs._

_Reyes : Septique et croyant, le mélange des deux parents, un miracle._

_Scully : Il est en tout et partie un miracle._

_Mulder : Dana était supposé de discréditer mon travail dans les X-Files, mais elle m'a aidé et soutenu jusqu'à la fin._

_Margaret : Jamais, je n'avais vu des personnes qui tenaient autant l'un à l'autre._

Scully part quelques minutes dans leur chambre à coucher.

_William : C'était donc il y a plusieurs années ?_

_Mulder : Quand tu es né, il y a 15 ans, huit années s'étaient déjà écoulées._

_Skinner : Huit années d'aventures, de drame et de romance inavouée._

_Margaret : Dana et Fox étaient sûrement les seuls à ne pas vouloir déclarer votre profond attachement._

_Scully : Nous avions peur de la réaction de l'autre._

Mulder ouvre la boîte et sort les dossiers de lui-même, Scully, William, Samantha Mulder et Mélissa Scully. Il y a aussi celui d'Émily Sim, la fille biologique de Scully.

_Mulder : Voici les dossiers de ta famille._

_William : J'ai un dossier X-Files ?_

_Reyes : Oui, en raison que l'agent Scully et moi avons été témoin de phénomènes psychiques à ton sujet._

_William : Je tournais mon mobile au-dessus de ma tête avec ma pensée ?_

_Scully : Oui ! Tu n'avais que quelques mois quand tu as été enlevé par une secte religieuse vouant aux extra-terrestres._

_William : Souviens-toi, maman, quand j'étais bébé, quand tu ouvrais les yeux, j'avais aussi les yeux grands ouverts. C'est parce que je ressentais ton inquiétude pour mon père et pour moi-même._

_Scully : Tu t'en souviens ?_

_William : Oui puisque j'ai une mémoire photographique._

_Mulder : Toi aussi, fais-tu de l'insomnie par fois ?_

_William : Très souvent, je dirais._

_Katherine : Dr Scully._

_Scully: Dana, appelle-moi Dana, Katherine._

_Katherine: Dana, William m'a dit qu'il se souvenait de votre voix avant même de vous rencontrer._

_William : Ce souvenir me hante depuis toujours. Ma mère me tenait dans ses bras et me chantant 'Joy to the World'._

_Mulder : Moi aussi, cette chanson me hante souvent._

_Scully : Fox ?_

_Mulder : William , ta maman me l'a déjà chanté dans le passé._

_William : N'inquiètes-toi pas, maman, ce sont des souvenirs dont je ne veux pas perdre._

_Scully : Merci, mon petit Willy-Bully._

Scully va partager une colle avec son fils et ce dernier replonge le nez dans les dossiers que Mulder lui a remis.

William : Maman, tu as été enlevée par des hommes du gouvernement ?

_Scully : Oui, j'ai perdu quatre mois de mon existence._

_Mulder : Quatre mois d'enfer que j'ai vécu._

_Margaret : C'est vrai, jamais, je n'ai vu un homme erré dans les ténèbres à part lui._

_Katherine : Dana, ces expériences vous ont rendu cliniquement stérile._

_Scully : Oui… William, tu es un miracle de la nature._

_Katherine : Vous êtes aussi en rémission d'un cancer qui s'est guérit miraculeusement._

_Scully : Grâce à un implant métallique situé dans mon cou._

_Reyes : Agent Mulder avait aussi une tumeur cancéreuse dans la tête, mais guérit lors de son enlèvement extra-terrestre._

_William : J'ai une demi-sœur qui est morte d'une maladie mystérieuse, une tante qui s'est fait assassinée._

_Mulder : Deux grands-pères aussi assassinés : mon père adoptif ainsi que mon père biologique._

_William : Et une autre tante qui est décédée dans un enlèvement mystérieux._

_Mulder : Bienvenue dans notre famille, William._

_William : Je savais que les éléments bizarres faisaient partie de ma vie._

_Doggett : William, tu as dit que tu as rencontré des personnes bizarres ?_

_William : À la ferme de mes parents adoptifs, oui. Des personnes qui ne ressentent aucune douleur parce que Jason Van de Kramp lui tirait des balles avec son fusil de chasse. Les inconnus étaient toujours debout._

_Doggett : Des supersoldats ?_

_William : Ils voulaient tuer mes parents adoptifs et que je commande leur armée. Je crois que ce sont eux qui ont provoqué l'accident de voiture, il y a un mois._

_Mulder : Oui puisque tu as des gènes extra-terrestres._

_Scully : L'antidote ?_

_Mulder : Oui, il s'est transformé en anticorps._

_William : Je suis un peu mêlé._

_Scully : J'ai été piquée par une abeille transgénique qui m'a administré un virus._

_Mulder : Ce virus développait un mutant extra-terrestre dans son corps._

_Scully : Je me suis évanouie. Dans une ambulance piégé, j'ai été transporté jusqu'en Antarctique pour le développement._

_Mulder : J'ai été la sauver en lui administrant l'antidote._

_Katherine : Jusqu'en Antarctique ?_

_Mulder : Oui._

_Katherine : J'aimerais qu'on tienne à moi à ce point._

_William : Je le ferais._

_Scully : Je m'en doutais. Fox, William est bien ton fils._

_Mulder : William, tu me comprends quand je dis que nous ferions n'importe quoi par amour._

_William : Oh oui… Papa, c'est inscrit dans ton dossier 'Mort et Ressuscité'._

_Scully : Fox a été enlevé et quand nous l'avons retrouvé, il n'avait plus de vie. J'ai cru que jamais, tu ne connaîtrais ton père._

_Doggett : Trois mois plus tard, nous l'avons déterrée et avons vu qu'il avait encore de l'activité cérébrale._

_Reyes : Si Dana n'avait pas été là pour s'occuper de Fox, William, tu aurais comme père un supersoldat._

_Scully : Fox…_

Scully se plie en deux en se touchant le ventre.

_Scully : (en respirant difficilement) : Je crois que les bébés veulent rencontrer leur grand frère._

_Mulder : Tu as des contractions ?_

_Scully : Oui, mon médecin a dit que ma date pouvait avancer en raison des jumeaux._

Mulder amène donc Scully à l'hôpital pour l'accouchement. William reste chez ses parents à l'attendant. Tous les autres sont partis sauf sa grand-mère et Skinner. William décide de se coucher, car il a de l'école le lendemain.

Mais la nuit est courte, car vers 5 heures le lendemain matin, Mulder appelle William pour que ce dernier se présente à l'hôpital pour rencontrer ses deux petites sœurs. Après avoir été cherché Katherine chez elle, William, Skinner et Margaret rentrent dans la chambre d'hôpital de Scully. Cette dernière, un peu fatiguée, leur sourit en montrant les deux bébés dans la couchette.

_William : Je l'avais dit que c'était deux filles._

_Mulder : Moi aussi. Voici Sammy Margaret Mulder et Missy Tina Mulder._

_Margaret : Oh Dana !_

Margaret colle sa fille très fort en pleurant de joie.

_Katherine : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Skinner : Les noms des enfants sont très symboliques._

_William : Sammy est pour Samantha Mulder, ma tante décédée pour laquelle mon père a passé sa vie à la rechercher._

_Katherine : Margaret doit être sûrement pour la mère de Dana._

_Scully; Missy était le surnom de Mélissa, ma sœur assassinée._

_Mulder : Et Tina était le prénom de ma mère qui est aussi décédée._

_Katherine : Donc vous êtes le dernier Mulder._

_Mulder : Plus maintenant, mes descendants sont des Mulder._

_William : Tout vrai, papa._

C'est ainsi que cette histoire se termine. William a retrouvé sa place dans le monde. L'histoire ne dit pas si William et Katherine vont finir ensembles, mais il a des fortes chances.

Fin.

Notes de l'auteur : J'espère que je ne vous ai pas endormi ou mêlé. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais écrire cette histoire. Si vous ne connaissez pas certains termes, demandez-les moi. Je parle peut-être français, mais je suis une québécoise pure laine. (Mon village s'appelle St-Ludger de Milot, dans la région du Lac-St-Jean).

Autres notes : J'ai toujours écouté 'X-Files' pour voir si Mulder et Scully allaient partager un moment affectif et amoureux. Je dévore toutes les histoires 'fanfictions' qui contiennent de la Mulder Scully Romance autant en français qu'en anglais. C'est normale que je suis une romantique, car je vis l'amour avec mon fiancé Benny l'ourson (Benoit Roy Simard).


End file.
